Best Friends
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: After a horrible car accident, Phil Lester was confined to a wheelchair. Phil's life changed completely after that. Being in a wheelchair meant that he couldn't do things he could do before, like hanging out with his friends. All of his friends turned on him once they learned about Phil being in a wheelchair. School is starting soon, and Phil is nervous about it.


Being confined to a wheelchair, it was a hard thing for Phil Lester. Everybody told him he would get used to it, but it's been two years and he still hadn't gotten used to it. Being in a wheelchair meant that things were more difficult for him, and for his family. He even lost all of his friends along the way because he couldn't hang out with them anymore... he didn't want to ruin all of their fun with his problems, and so he just stopped hanging out with any of his friends completely, even though his parents told him he didn't have to do that.

Phil's parents still tried to let Phil live a normal life, even though he was in a wheelchair and would be for the rest of his life. They always went out of their way to make sure he was happy and healthy, and while Phil did appreciate everything they did... he wished that they didn't have to do that, he wished they could worry about themselves, and not him.

Tomorrow was the day that Phil was starting his first year of high school, and he was actually dreading being a freshmen in a wheelchair. Freshmens always got picked on the worse... and he knew that people were going to be even harder on him because he was in a wheelchair.

"Phil, you really don't have to do this. We already told you that you can do home school," Paula said to her son, sighing as she watched him play a video game.

It was a Sunday night, and Paula had been trying for weeks to convince her son not to do regular school and to do home school, because she was scared that the other kids were going to bully her son for being in a wheelchair, and that's the last thing she wanted.

"Mum, I want to be a normal kid. I don't want to do home school," Phil said as he finally paused his game and looked over at his mom, sighing. "You want to make my life as normal as possible, right?" Paula nodded. "So, please let me go to regular school. Let me just... give it a try at least. I know you're worried about bullying so how about this... if the bullying gets to much then you take me out of regular school and I'll do home school," Phil told her.

Paula sighed in defeat and nodded, knowing that her son wasn't going to change his mind about doing regular school. "Okay fine, but if I do find out that you're getting bullied... then I will not hesitate to pull you out of that school, do you understand me?" She warned.

Phil quickly nodded. "Understood," He said, not wanting to start another argument with his mother.

xxxxxx

Two months of school have passed by and Phil wasn't enjoying it. Of course, he was getting picked on and was being teased because he was in a wheelchair, which he could handle. But, there was always a group of boys who were determined to make Phil's life a living hell. Phil didn't want to say anything to his parents because he wanted to try to enjoy regular school, and he wanted to try to make some friends even though he knew that was impossible.

If there was one positive thing about this whole thing... it was the fact that Phil had found out that his ex best friend, Dan Howell, was going to his school. Dan and Phil used to be best friends when they were little kids, but unfortuantely... they fell out with each other once everybody found out that Phil was in a wheelchair. Dan tried to hang around Phil for as long as he could, but Phil was such a pain to be arund, that Dan just completely stopped talking with him and he turned to the popular crowd. Dan was now one of the most popular kids in school, it's only been two months but it didn't take long before people started liking him. All the girls, and even some boys, loved and adored Dan... they always wanted to be around him.

Dan had said hi to Phil once, which made Phil extremely happy. But, they haven't spoken since them because Dan didn't want to lose his reputation. They both knew that if someone saw Dan hanging out with Phil, that they would make fun of him too, and Dan didn't want that at all. But, Dan couldn't help but feel bad for how people were treating Phil, and Phil couldn't do anything about it because of the fact that he was in a wheelchair.

Today was no different, it was Friday. The weekend had finally come along after a long week of school, and Phil couldn't wait to go home and get away from these people. It was lunch time, and Phil was sitting in the library as he always did during lunch, he never ate anyways so he would much rather read a book in the library. Phil always got to sit at one of the tables, in a regular chair, without his wheelchair. He always had his wheelchair right behind him so he could easily get back into it with no problems. It was just one of those things where Phil could actually feel like a normal kid for once, and Phil kind of liked it.

However, the regular group of boys who liked to pick on Phil constantly, had stolen his wheelchair while he wasn't looking and had dragged it away from him.

Dan had seen the whole thing, and he was absolutely disgusted in what the boys had done to Phil.

There was about five minutes left before the bell rang to go to next class, which was History for Phil. Phil sighed as he shut the book that he was currently reading and packed everything up in his bag. He looked behind him and gasped as soon as he saw that his wheelchair wasn't there, and that's when he started to panic. He nervously looked around, his eyes beginning to water up. He knew exactly what was happening, and he hated it.

"Phil, are you alright?" The librarian asked, as soon as she saw Phil in a state of panic.

"M-My wheelchair is g-gone," Phil said, trying his hardest not to cry in front of her. Phil was quite close with the librarian as he did spend a lot of his time in the library, but crying in front of her was something that Phil didn't want to do, it would only make him feel weak.

"What do you mean it's gone?" The librarian asked as she stood up from her chair.

"I-It was right behind me and now it's not! Someone took it!" Phil cried.

"I know who took it-" Phil immediately looked over and gasped as soon as he saw Dan.

"Mr. Howell? What a surprise to see you in the library," Mrs. Levi said.

"I didn't really feel like eating at lunch today," Dan mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders. He bit his lip nervously as he looked over at Phil, feeling incredibly sorry for him. "Those group of boys, who usually pick on you. Those are the boys who took it. I watched the whole thing."

"Why are you helping me?" Phil asked quietly, looking up at Dan.

"Because you don't deserve this, nobody deserves this but... you especially don't deserve this," Dan whispered. "I know I've been a complete ass to you these past couple of months, and I shouldn't have walked away from you when you told us you were in a wheelchair."

"Stop. You don't have to say all of this stuff, you just feel sorry for me," Phil mumbled.

Mrs. Levi cleared her throat, immediately getting the boys' attention. "Mr. Howell, if you could please give me the name of these boys who took his wheelchair?"

"Oh yes. Ben Cook, Alex Day, Jack Howard and Dean Dobbs... they always pick on Phil but I never thought they would do something as cruel as this," Dan said.

"Thank you. I'm going to let the principal know immediately and we'll get your chair back for you Phil," Mrs. Levi said, giving him a smile before walking away.

Dan sighed as he walked over to the table Phil was sitting at and then he sat down next to him. "How have you been?" He asked, looking over at Phil.

"I just got my wheelchair stolen from me, how do you think I've Been Dan?" Phil asked, sighing.

"You're angry with me... you have every right to be. I'm sorry, Phil," Dan whispered. "I shouldn't have left you all alone like that, it was wrong of me to do so."

"You promised you would be there for me no matter what," Phil snapped.

"I know I did... and I'm sorry that I went back on my word, Phil. I'm such a fucking idiot," Dan said.

"What about your reputation?" Phil asked, sitting up straight.

"I'll work it out later, okay? All I care about right now... is you," Dan said.

"Doesn't matter. After today, I'm asking mum if I can do home school," Phil whispered.

"What?" Dan asked, frowning. "Why would you do that?"

"Because, I'm tired Dan! I'm tired of getting made fun everyday of for something that I can't even control!" Phil yelled, a few tears falling out of his eyes. "It's not like I have any friends who would miss me, everybody hates me at this school anyways," Phil took a deep breath.

"I don't hate you, I've never hated you," Dan told him.

Phil quickly wiped away his tears, and then he looked down at his hands.

Dan scooted his chair closer to Phil's, and then he reached over and took Phil's hand in his, and gave Phil a reassuring smile. "I know I wasn't always there for you before... but I promise that... I will be here for you now. I don't care what anybody else says about me or you."

"I really appreciate that Dan, honestly- but I don't think that's going to stop me from doing home school, it's not safe for me here. My mum was right about school all along, I'll be much happier and safer at home, where nobody can hurt me..." Phil said.

"Well... do whatever you need to do to make yourself happy, I'll still be there," Dan said.

"I've missed you," Phil whispered as he finally looked up at Dan.

Dan coudn't help but smile. "I've missed y-"

"Oi Howell, what are you doing with freaky Phil?"

Dan immediately looked up and sighed when he saw two boys that he usually hung out with at school, Darren and Brad. Dan didn't really like them, but they helped him with popularity so Dan didn't mind to put up with them. They weren't all bad, they were just sometimes very annoying and bratty.

"What is look like I'm doing? I'm talking to him. Besides, why do you care who I hang out?" Dan asked, not even caring that he was still holding Phil's hand. "Go on and tell the whole school that I'm hanging out with Phil Lester, I don't fucking care."

"Are you a fag too?" Darren asked, smirking when he saw the look on Dan's face.

"Say it again-" Dan warned as he stood up from his seat.

"Dan!" Phil whispered, his eyes going wide as he watched Dan argue with the other boys.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?" Darren asked.

"Boys!" Dan looked over and was relieved when he saw the principal.

"Bakers, Johnson... you two can head to my office," The Principal, Mr. Langston, said.

"Why? We didn't do anything!" Darren quickly yelled.

"I heard what you said to these boys which is totally unacceptable, now go," Mr. Langston warned, glaring at the boys. "Now Phil... I believe you were looking for this..." He said as he pointed at the wheelchair that Mrs. Levi was wheeling into the library.

Phil gasped as soon as he saw his wheelchair, and he'd never been more happier to see it. "My wheelchair!" He exclaimed. "Thank you for getting it back, it really does mean a lot to me," He said as he looked up at Mr. Langston with a smile on his face.

Dan couldn't help but smile as he saw the look on Phil's face, seeing how happy he was. Dan hadn't seen him like that in a long while, and it was nice to see.

"Here you go Phil," Mrs. Levi said as she pushed the chair over to Phil. She looked up at him and smiled softly. "You better get going or you'll both be late to class." She warned gently before turning around and walking back over to her desk.

"Thank you so much," Phil said as he grabbed his bag.

"Do you need any help?" Dan asked, walking over to Phil.

"No, I've got it," Phil said. He gently lifted himself up and then he sat down in his wheelchair.

"We can walk to History class together, if you want," Dan said.

Phil looked up at Dan and smiled. "I want," He replied.

"Let's get going then, shall we?" Dan suggested.

Dan and Phil were definitely late for class, as the whole way there... they were talking non-stop, and it was just like old times. Phil didn't care about what Dan did to him in the past, he was just happy that he had his best friend back in his life. He had missed Dan... a lot.

"I hate having attention on me," Phil said as he wheeled himself up to the History class.

"You'll be fine," Dan said as he walked behind Phil.

Phil sighed and then they finally walked into the classroom, all eyes immediately on them.

"Mr. Howell, Mr. Lester... you're 10 minutes late. Care to explain?" Mrs. Marin asked.

Dan sighed, slightly annoyed. "Well, if you must know... a bunch of dickheads stole Phil's wheelchair from him, so I stayed with him until he got his wheelchair back. That's why we're late," Dan explained, not caring that he was probably going to get in trouble for swearing in front of a teacher.

"Watch your language Howell. Take a seat," Mrs. Marin said.

Phil immediately looked up at Dan, blushing slightly. Then he wheeled himself over to his desk, trying to ignore all the eyes that were on him. Phil never liked having the spotlight on him, it made him feel uncomfortable, but he should have known this was going to happen because he was with Dan, who absolutely loved having the spotlight on him at all times. That was the only difference between the two boys.

Dan smirked slightly and then he watched as Phil took his seat, he then walked over to his own seat and sat down, ignoring all the stairs that he was getting from his classmates. For once, it was nice to not car about his reputation, which is all he's been worried about for the past two months in school.

"What? Are you friends with Phil again, now?"

Dan looked over and sighed when he saw his friend, PJ. "I've always been his friend,"

"Okay, if you say so..." PJ said, shaking his head.

Dan looked over at Phil again and he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
